Incoming
by l.jaso10
Summary: Kurt meets a mystery man online and they quickly become friends but they've never met in person. Very loosely based on 'You've Got Mail'. I don't own the film or Glee or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting at his computer thinking about how quickly his life had turned from calm to completely insane. People meeting online was insane and he was not that desperate no matter what his friends had said. However, four months ago, Kurt was convinced by his roommate to join an online meet and greet for school. He didn't like the idea of making friends online. _What if they were perverts, murderers, or worse!_ And yet here he was. Four whole months later on this very day he had met **Warbler15.** They never told each other their real names or any personal information like where they went to school. Kurt had to ask about his ago, however. There was no way he was going to be talking to a 50 year old man. **Warbler15** was 21 years old finishing his last year of college in New York. Kurt had told him that he was also 21 and finishing college.

They talked about books, movies, their days, anything strange that happened, and on rare occasions they even helped each other through difficult times by providing advice. Last week, Kurt had told **Warbler15** about breaking up with his then boyfriend after Kurt caught him kissing another guy at a club. Kurt was devastated. Not because he was in love with the guy or anything but because being cheated on sucked. No matter how long they had been together. And honestly, Kurt thought 2 months was a pretty long time. **Warbler15** has exclaimed that the guy was a jerk and that Kurt deserved better. He honestly said all the right things.

Often, Kurt was worried about his feelings for this stranger on the internet. One thing he knew about himself was that Kurt was quick to fall head over heels. He knew **Warbler15** was gay and they sometimes definitely flirted. They often would message each other late into the night. Kurt knew there were days he had fallen asleep with his laptop in his lap. Even if **Warbler15** turned out to look like a total troll, Kurt didn't care…that much. He was pretty much perfect and said all the right things. He understood him in a way no one else quite did. Maybe it was time for them to meet… fashionista.

 **Fashionista8**

 _Do you ever think about what I might look like? I could be a hairy 90 year old troll and you wouldn't even know._

 **Warbler15**

 _Honestly, I have thought about it. But trust me, you could be a gigantic troll with a gaps between all your teeth, a giant mole on your forehead, bald, and I wouldn't care. I like talking to you and you've become a part of my life. On a totally unrelated note… are you a troll?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _No. I am not a troll. Lucky for you ;)_

 _Do you ever think about meeting? Face to face?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Hmmm… I would like to meet you but wouldn't that destroy the mystery of our friendship? ;)_

 **Fashionista8**

 _True. Who know, maybe one day we'll meet. Or maybe we've already met and don't know it._

 _I have exactly 6 weeks of school left before I graduate and enter the real world. Are you as terrified as I am?_

 **Warbler15**

 _I can't wait for that day._

 _I am terrified! I graduate in 6 weeks as well! Not to brag or anything but the Dean actually asked me to give the graduation speech. So I'm 10000000X's more nervous now._

 **Fashionista8**

 _Wow! Congrats! That's pretty amazing. I think a boy in one of my classes is giving the graduation speech at my school. He's really cute. Honestly, if he was gay I would have asked him out instead of going out that with that dirt bag who cheated on me. What's your speech going to be about if you don't mind me asking?_

 **Warbler15**

 _He might be gay, you can never tell you know? A lot of girls hit on me and it's so awkward when I have to explain I don't play for their team. One time I told a girl I was gay and she said 'that doesn't bother me.' I had no response!_

 _I'm so glad you asked! I actually wanted to write it out tonight and have you read it if you would? I want feedback and constructive criticism. I just know my friends will just say it's amazing and nothing needs to be changed but I really want this speech to be perfect. So can I trust you with this? :)_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Mr. Warbler15! I would love to read your speech. I feel very VIP right now. I'll let you go so you can work on your speech! :) Have a good night and send it to me once you're done._

 **Warbler15**

 _Awesome! Thank you so much my mystery friend! Goodnight Mr. Fashionista8 :)_

Kurt logged off and once again attempted to find Mr. Warbler15. This obsession to find the mystery man started about a month ago. Of course Kurt had stalked whoever this mystery man could be. At first, he had thought the man was 15 years old which prompted Kurt to ask him his age. Once that was settled, Kurt thought Warbler might be a last name and searched Facebook but nothing showed up. However, a group for an all-boys acapella show choir group showed up labeled 'The Warblers.' Kurt stalked the main page and found that the group was from Dalton Academy in Ohio. They were all dressed with blazers and ties looking very preppy. However, there were some excellent looking boys. Kurt eventually found the group picture from his own senior year. Maybe mystery man was in the group and they were the same age so they would have been in high school the same year. Kurt had never asked where he was from and what were the odds that he too was from Ohio? Probably very slim. He found the picture and at the center front was a shorter boy with wavy gelled down hair and bright hazel eyes. He was their lead singer as stated and Kurt was very upset to see that the names of the boys were not listed with their pictures so it was impossible to know. The names were listed in alphabetical order at the bottom: Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and the list went on and on. There wasn't much to go on after that so what was the point. If it was meant to be, mystery Warbler man would present himself one day into Kurt's life.

The next day at school, Kurt saw the cute boy again. They never spoke to each other and didn't sit anywhere near each other. Kurt sat in the middle next to his friend Rachel and their friends. The cute boy sat in the very front and was always alone. Kurt was reminded of something **Warbler15** had said to him.

 _Do you ever feel so alone that you don't think anyone would notice if you just went away?_

Kurt had been so disturbed by that confession that he talked to his friend all night telling him that he mattered and was one of Kurt's closest friends. Apparently **Warbler15** was a loner at school. His only friends graduated before him and he had never gotten along with people his own age so his senior year, he was completely alone. Now that his friends had graduated, he lived alone in an apartment off campus and just went to school for classes. When Kurt asked about any extracurricular activities, **Warbler15** had responded that he did a lot of volunteer work off campus and even the organizations he was involved in, he was still the outsider.

Kurt thought that maybe the cute boy at the front needed a friend just as **Warbler15** did.

"Hey Rach, I'm going to sit in the front today, my vision's not too good right now. I didn't sleep well last night." Rachel nodded in understanding as Kurt gathered his belongings. He sat down in the empty seat next to cute boy right as the teacher walked in.

"Alright let's begin! I have your assignments from yesterday and I'm pretty disappointed that none of you understood what ' _Waiting for Godot'_ was about. Come pick up your assignments at the front, they're in alphabetical order. Then I want you to pair up with the person next to you and you have the rest of the class period to write a new paper about the book. Re-read it if you need to! Look it up online, anything. Get started."

One by one the students got their papers. Kurt got his paper and his eyes popped out of his head at the 'D' written in the corner of his paper. _WHAT!? I've never done this poorly on a paper!_ Kurt sat down and noticed that cute boy was staring at his paper. Kurt learned over a bit and saw the 'A' marked at the top.

"Wow. I guess you understood this book better than I did." Kurt hadn't realized he'd spoken out load until the cute boy laughed lightly and turned toward him, "It was a fluke. I've read this book before and knew what it was about. Mr. Smith also really likes my writing and is biased in that way."

"Humble. I like it. My names Kurt." Kurt held out his hand. "Blaine." Cute boy-Blaine-shook his hand. Kurt felt a tingle up his spine and smiled softly.

"So would you do me the honor of explaining this book to me?" Blaine smiled and started talking a mile a minute about the story that was actually about nothing at all and the waiting for something to happen when in actuality nothing would happen. Kurt was thoroughly confused but couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Blaine was. They were the first to finish their paper with Blaine doing most of the work.

"I feel guilty and slightly stupid. Trust me, I've never done so poorly on a paper!"

"It's okay, this book is pretty confusing to get if you've never talked about it before. I would have failed as well if I hadn't read it before."

"Still. You basically did all the work! Can I buy you coffee sometime as payment?" Kurt smiled hopefully at the boy. Maybe **Warbler15** was right and by some miracle Blaine would be gay. He could dream right? And if Blaine was gay, then Kurt could forget about his inappropriate crush on his internet mystery man and focus on a real life friend. Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him, "I would love that."

Review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes!)

Around 7pm, the two boys met up and walked the small distance to a coffee shop around the corner of NYU. Kurt insisted on paying for their coffees as it was his treat. They found a small table in the back near a stage. It was apparently karaoke night in the shop. Kurt loved this coffee house because not only did they serve coffee but they had a bookstore upstairs and had karaoke night once a week. They were a bit early since performances didn't start until 8pm.

"So Blaine, what's your major? Can I guess Literature?"

Blaine let out a small laugh, "Uh no, actually I'm doing a double major in business and music."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this. "Wow. Those are two totally different majors, what made you decide that?"

"It's actually an understanding I have with my parents. They'll pay for my school, apartment, everything really. As long as I get a 'practical major.' I asked if I could double major and as long as I keep my grades up, they agreed. What about you?"

"Fashion design! I work part time at Vogue and once I graduate, I can start working there full time."

"That's amazing! I'd love to see your designs sometime."

Kurt blushed, "I'm pretty self-conscious about them but maybe someday."

"Nonsense, I'm sure they're fantastic."

"Thank you. But wait, I have a question for you. Since we're graduating soon, are you going to pursue music or business? Would your parents let you do music?"

"I've always wanted to pursue music. I love to sing and perform. It's kind of a dream of mine to be a singer." At this proclamation Blaine blushed and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Damn, if that wasn't the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen. He couldn't stop smiling like a fool either. "And my parents are on board with it! They were really hesitant at first but I've proved myself to them so they're ready to support me in anything I choose."

"That's great. I would love to hear you sing someday then!" Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes while smiling broadly. _Am I flirting? Do I even know how to flirt?_

It seemed to work because Blaine's face was turning red with embarrassment and he shyly spoke, "Maybe someday."

"No! Today! They're doing karaoke, you have to sing!" Kurt was very anxious to hear the boy's voice. He must be good after 4 years of training and majoring in it. Also, Kurt was a bit critical on voices because of Glee club and his overall enjoyment of Broadway musicals.

'Oh no, no way, I don't have anything prepared-"

"Here! They have a book over here where you can pick a song." Kurt walked the short distance to the piano bench and grabbed the book.

Blaine hesitantly agreed and looked through the book.

"So which song are you going to pick?"

"Nuh-uh it's a surprise" Blaine winked.

Once the performances stared and it was Blaine's turn, Kurt slid over to where Blaine's seat was in order to have a better view.

"H-hi, my name's Blaine and I'll be singing 'Teenage Dream'." Blaine looked so cute sitting at the piano in his little red bowtie, black polo, red pants that were a little too short at the bottom, and black loafers. His hair was the right about of gelled yet free enough to make out his wavy hair. Kurt's mind suddenly flashed back to the picture he had saw of The Warblers and reality stuck hard. _Blaine_ was the boy in the photo he saw! This Blaine here was the Blaine in the picture! Kurt's mouth hung open and he quickly closed it to listen to Blaine.

Blaine played the piano to a slowed down version of Katy Perry's song and Kurt was awestruck. His voice was so raw and beautiful. If Kurt believed in heaven, he was sure that this is what is sounded like. This was the voice angels envied and Blaine was a performer too! He had the audience swooning. Everyone applauded and gave him a standing ovation once he finished.

"Thank you!" Blaine did a little bow and quickly sprang off the stand to sit in Kurt's empty seat.

"That was amazing Blain! You're a real performer! I-I can't believe it. Your voice…" Kurt was at a loss for words just gapping at Blaine.

"You're really too kind but thank you." Now maybe one day you'll let _me_ hear _you_ sing."

"Oh nooooo, I haven't sang since I was in my high school's glee club"

"You were in Glee club?! Me too! I loved it. It was the best part about high school!"

Kurt was reminded of his revelation he had about 5 minutes ago, "You're a Warbler!"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Yeah, how did you know? Did we compete against each other?"

"No, no, I was in the New Directions. I actually saw a picture of you on The Warbler's webpage, that's not too creepy right?" He let out a small and nervous laugh.

Blaine shook his hands, "No, not at all. Wow, so you were in Ohio too? I've heard about the New Directions. Rachel Berry is all over the show choir chat rooms."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course she was. She was our star and lead singer. Most of the time that decision was made by herself." He let out a laugh and continued, "Although, she is my best friend and roommate now."

"Wow. I was the lead singer of The Warblers as well but we had elections for who should sing lead."

"How democratic." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah it really was."

Kurt then thought about **Warbler15** and maybe Blaine knew who he was! Or better yet, what if Blaine was **Warbler15**? As if! That would have to be some luck that Kurt did not possess.

"Hey, do you happen to know any other Warblers that live in or around New York?"

"Ummm, no not really. I knew a few Warblers last year, my friends, but they were all older than me and moved out of New York."

Kurt's eyes widened. _That's exactly what happened to_ _ **Warbler15**_. Kurt needed to test this theory. Right now.

"So all your friends moved away? That sucks. Who do you hang out with now?" Kurt paused getting his nerves ready, "Or do you just hang out with your girlfriend?"

"They all left last year so I've had time to adjust and we keep in touch sometimes. I miss them a lot but haven't really met any new people. It's hard to fit in anywhere when you're already a senior you know? And um, no definitely no girlfriend…. I'm gay."

 _There is a god. Maybe._ Kurt's insides were dancing! His heart was beating a mile a minute. Please please please please please let Blaine be **Warbler15.**

"Oh me too, I'm gay as well. So do you have a boyfriend?"

Blaine blushed, "Um no, but hopefully I will soon enough. I'm currently in the process of wooing a guy."

"Who?" Kurt didn't mean to sound so harsh and outright but he needed to know. For his own sanity.

"His name's Frank."

 _What. WHO!? Who the hell was Frank? WHY!?_ Kurt felt his heart clench. Of course this beautiful boy in front of him wasn't mystery man. Now Kurt couldn't have Blaine and his weird internet crush on mystery man were both un-reciprocated. Great. _That sounds a lot more like the type of luck I'd have._

"Oh…he's a lucky guy." Kurt tried to keep his voice even and upbeat but it actually hurt. He knew it was unreasonable and dramatic but he needed to leave. Now.

"Well I hope things work out with Frank. I should probably get back to my roommate, we have an early class tomorrow. I'll see you around Blaine." Kurt quickly stood, smiled, and left the coffee shop without another word. He didn't want to turn around and see Blaine's hurt and confused face at Kurt's sudden departure.

When he entered the apartment he noticed the lack the noise. Rachel was asleep on the couch passed out surrounded by sheet music and notes, probably for her final singing presentation in front of her class. Kurt slipped into his PJ's and quickly brushed his teeth, then slipped into his bed. He pulled out his laptop and signed onto his instant messenger.

 **Fashionista8**

 _It's kind of late and you're probably asleep but I just need to vent and you're the only one I can tell. I talked to the cute boy in my class today. It didn't go well. He has a boyfriend. I know it was stupid to get crushed by someone I don't know but I thought for just a moment it could be real. I don't even really know him. I want to tell you all about him but that would invade our 'no private details' rule. Do you ever feel like you've poured your heart and soul into accomplishing something and once you've done it, you still feel empty? I feel like that. I did what I wanted to do. I made it in my career path. In just a few weeks I'll be out of school and doing my dream job. But the one thing I'm missing is the thing I want most. Even more than my career. I've never admitted that to anyone. I want true love. Do you ever feel at a loss for words…I do._

He hit send and turned off his laptop not even waiting to see if there was a reply. He didn't want to talk. If Blaine was taken and mystery man was just that… a mystery, then Kurt would have to find a real life single gay man. How hard could it be?

Review and let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt awoke to a pounding in his head. _What is making that much noise at,_ he looked at the clock, _4:30am!?_ He walked across his bedroom and toward the source of the noise, the shower. Not just the shower, but the screeching that was coming out of it.

"Rachel!" Kurt pounded the door with both fists. "Rachel shut up! It's 4:30 and some of us need to sleep!" He kept pounding until the water turned off and the door handle opened to reveal Rachel in her bath robe.

"Sorry, I thought I was being quiet but I really need to practice. My finale is next week and I feel underprepared."

"I get it but come on, I need to sleep still." Kurt sighed and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"So how was your date last night?" Rachel called out from her room as she dressed.

"Not a date" he yelled back, "He has a boyfriend actually. We're friends. I think. We didn't really talk about it."

"Oh. I think I've seen him before. He looks really familiar." Rachel walked out of her room in a plaid skirt and black blouse.

"You have seen him before. He was the lead singer of The Warblers back in high school."

"OH! That's right! He was very cute. I thought about asking him out but I didn't want to socialize with the enemy." Kurt laughed at this, "The enemy? We didn't even compete against them!"

"Still, every show choir that you're not in, is your enemy." They drank their coffee as Rachel continued, "He's still very cute."

Kurt eyed her suspiciously. "Rach you're dating my brother."

"Oh Kurt like I would ever do anything to ruin my relationship with Finn! I can look still." She winked as she returned to her room. Kurt smiled at her and thought about how one day she would be his sister in law. He was sure of it.

He went into his room and pulled out his laptop. Instantly 3 new messages showed up for him, all from his online best friend.

 **Warbler15**

 _Sorry about not getting back to you last night! I was asleep and woke up around 2am. I've been working on that stupid graduation speech, but more difficult than I expected. I should have it done at the end of the week. The truth is, I'm stuck. I don't really know what to say that will appeal to the entire student body. Maybe I should rap._

 **Warbler15**

 _I'm so sorry to hear about that. It was probably not meant to be. I think we all go through a point in our lives where it seems like we've taken a huge leap forward just to see there are about a thousand leaps still left to take. It takes time for things to work out. Obviously we have to put effort into our dreams but sometimes you have to let things work themselves out. You're an incredibly interesting, funny, quick witted, intelligent, extremely sassy, and beautiful person…even if you're lying to me and are a troll. You have a bright personality and I have no doubt that one day you'll find that true love you're looking for. Don't ever give up on it. Ever._

 **Warbler15**

 _To tell you the truth, I went through my own mini crisis yesterday. I guess it was written in the stars for us to have a bad day on the same day. Someone noticed me. He talked to me and he was incredible. Do you ever feel conflicted or torn between two people? Here's this incredibly attractive and funny guy who's amazing and you've only known him for one day. Then there's this person you've made an emotional connection with who understands you and is like you're best friend. I'm completely torn._

Kurt read all three messages twice. He couldn't stop smiling at the second message. It was so sweet and such a **Warbler15** thing to say, if that made any sense. He thought mystery man was flirting with him again. That is until he read that dreaded third message. First Blaine and now this. Was there a gay meet and great Kurt didn't know about? Why did everyone suddenly have boyfriends? And mystery man had _two_ guys! Great, how was Kurt supposed to compete with that? Blaine and mystery man probably had lives outside classes and the internet though. They probably met people and got to know them and date… God, Kurt needed to get out more and find a real life person stat. Starting now, less internet, less staring at Blaine, less thinking about cheating ex-boyfriend, and more finding the perfect man! Yes, this was a resolution and if he could do it by graduation, all the better.

 **Fashionista8**

 _Take your time with the speech. I'll be here to read it whenever you think it's ready. Thank you so much for your sweet words, it really cheered me up. And it's a nice message to wake up to. My roommate woke me up at 4:30am today so I'm in desperate need of coffee for the rest of the day!_

 _Wow, seems like you're a hot item right now ;) Personally, as you know, my only line of reference in the realm of romance is being cheated on so I wish I could help but I don't know. If you want my brutal honest opinion, ditch the looker, go for the guy you have a connection with. That's what will last. Looks fade and it might have been a fluke that the two of you got along that one day. The guy you have a connection with will be there through thick and thin. That's who you should focus on. But that's just one opinion of your internet friend you've never met._

Kurt logged off and headed to class wearing his newest Alexander McQueen shirt and tight black pants with laced up boots. One of the benefits of working at Vogue was that his boss often let him model clothes. He felt good, he looked good, and today was day one of his search for Mr. Right.

His first class was a dull waste of time. Not one cute boy. Not one. His next class showed some promise but most of the guys were friends with his cheating ex, who will forever remain nameless because Kurt hates him. He would not date an ex's friend. The next class was a class Kurt knew he was popular in. Lots of guys came onto him but Kurt never felt like he would want to actually date any of them. The again, there was Elliot. He was the definition of punk rock with his bad boy attitude but he was a sweetheart. He too was a music major and wanted to make it in the big leagues. Kurt decided to give it a try.

"Hey Elliot."

"Kurt! Ready for end of the semester finales?" Elliot always had a smile on his face and Kurt definitely thought he was attractive.

"Mostly, give or take. I was actually wondering if maybe you'd want to go out for dinner this Friday night." Kurt was shocked at his own forwardness but knew he had to try.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," His smile grew as he touched Kurt's shoulder, "I'd love to. Wait, you meant as in a date right?" Kurt laughed and nodded yes. "Awesome! Let's meet at the North end of campus near the fountain at 8 on Friday?" Kurt nodded again and turned to walk away before he could let his brain catch up with what he'd done. He was excited for his date but at the same time, it felt like a burden. As if he was going through the motions of something and his heart wasn't really in it. Was it then wrong to drag Elliot into this? He seemed so excited? It's one date though, it could be harmless and Kurt could let him down easy at the end of the night if his feelings didn't change.

Kurt's last class of the day was with Blaine. He decided to sit with Rachel this time and observe Blaine from the back. Even the back of his head was attractive. Suddenly Kurt understood what **Warbler15** had been saying. Blaine was gorgeous to look at and they had a great time together. However, the connection Kurt felt with mystery man was much greater. If Kurt had to decide between the two…well he wasn't sure how to decide. It would probably be his internet Warbler. They had known each other longer and he knew more things about Kurt than Blaine ever would. Not to mention that Blaine had a boyfriend. Still, in the words of Rachel Berry, he could still look right?

Throughout class, Kurt had noticed Blaine look around the room a few times. _Could he be looking for me?_ That was Kurt's ego and hopes and wishes dreaming. At the end of class Kurt looked back in Blaine's direction and they made eye contact. Kurt felt trapped and couldn't look away yet he maintained his composure. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine and walked out of the room. Blaine's eyes were much too intense. They were like looking directly into the sun. You had to squint to keep from going blind.

While Kurt and his friends were eating dinner that night, Kurt spotted Blaine again. He was sitting alone with a book. _The Lord of the Flies._ Strange book for a strange guy, made sense. Once again they made eye contact and Kurt had to look away. He continued to ignore Blaine and felt relief when Blaine finally started looking away first. This continued until Friday. Once again, they found themselves eye to eye in class and Kurt broke away first. He had to get ready for dinner with Elliot. He was just about the round the corner when a strong hand grabbed him by the elbow and turned him around.

"What's your problem with me? Did I cross some line I didn't know about?" Blaine's voice was so angry and yet leveled that it hurt. His eyes were wide and pleading. Kurt was a bit scared by Blaine's outburst but more than that, he wanted to wipe away the hurt on Blaine's face.

"Of course no Blaine, why do you ask-"

"Don't play dumb with me. You've been avoiding me since coffee. I thought we could be friends. I actually opened up to you! You have no idea how hard that is for me." Blaine was restraining his voice to not outright yell at Kurt.

"Blaine- I –um. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you feelings." Kurt looked down at his shoes which were suddenly so very interesting.

"I just don't get what I did wrong?"

"Blaine, maybe you should just go back to your boyfriend and we can just be classmates again." Kurt didn't know why these words were coming out of his mouth. It felt like on _Mean Girls_ when the word vomit just wouldn't stop. Kurt was taking out his frustrations on Blaine who had done nothing wrong yet he couldn't explain.

Blaine stared at him wide eyed for a while before responding. "Fine. Made my choice a lot easier." He mumbled that last part under his breath as he walked away and Kurt didn't hear. He just stood there and stared. Why he did that? Well, even Kurt couldn't tell you.

He was supposed to be figuring out what to wear for his date with Elliot but all Kurt could do was replay that conversation with Blaine. He needed to apologize and let Blaine know that he hadn't done anything wrong. He would write a letter and explain everything. That was the cowards way out but Kurt was much better at writing than talking.

The date with Elliot was amazing. They went to dinner and talked and Kurt felt electric when Elliot held his hand as they walked back to campus. They made out in front of Kurt's door for a good 15 minutes. Surprisingly, Kurt was the one to ask Elliot for a second date. It felt right. The Blaine fiasco was a disaster and Kurt would be lucky if Blaine ever spoke to him again. **Warbler15** was some distant utopia of Kurt's wildest dreams of Price Charming. He was exactly what Kurt wanted. Except he wasn't real. He was on the internet. They had never even met. Kurt needed someone to hold his hand and snuggle with him while watching movies. As much as Kurt loved talking with mystery man, he needed a physical man to be at his side. He needed the real thing, not a dream. And so Elliot would have to do. He was incredible and funny. Elliot and Kurt would work.

That night before going to bed, Kurt did something he hadn't done all week. He pulled out his laptop and signed in to see 14 unread messages. All from **Warbler15.** Kurt was trying to stop their 'friendship' because he was in too deep. He had feelings for that Warbler and the last thing Kurt needed was heartbreak on top of everything else. **Warbler15** had told him that he was basically dating someone else and the last thing Kurt wanted to read was about how happy the Warbler was with whatever guy. The longest they had gone without talking to each other after they became friends was 2 nights. And that was because Kurt's building had lost power. So Kurt decided to read the messages and in return send a finale goodbye message to end the torture. They would never meet. They had tried but always talked themselves out of it. It was never going to happen and Kurt needed to let it go.

 **Warbler15**

 _I'm glad I was able to cheer you up :) Your roommate sounds… challenging. I'm not a morning person really but I am a heavy sleeper so that's handy!_

 _Hot item? Pshhh as if! Haha, but really I appreciate the advice. I feel the same way honestly. I would pick a person I have a connection with over a guy I met who happened to be the most attractive man I've ever seen. Let me tell you, HE was definitely no troll ;)_

 _He's been a bit standoff-ish lately though. To tell you the truth, he might be mad at me but I'm not totally sure why. Either way, I'll have you to keep me company. Why does it feel like we're in different time zones lately? I haven't actually messaged you while you were online in a week. Let's plan a night?_

 **Warbler15**

 _You're probably busy with classes and such but let me know about a setting aside a night to chat :) –your internet friend xx_

 **Warbler15**

 _I saw this girl wearing a turtleneck sweater and actual turtle hat. I kind of liked it… I was really scared to tell you because I was sure you'd yell at me –xxx_

 **Warbler15**

 _Fashionistaaaaa, I miss you, where are you. Not to sound 12, but let's hang out!_

 _P.S. I bought a turtle hat._

 **Warbler15**

 _Today was just terrible. I saw the guy again, the hot guy, and he just avoids me like I have the plague. I don't even know why. I think I'm losing both the hot guy and the connection guy to be honest._

 **Warbler15**

 _It's been 3 nights since we've talked and I know there's no rule for how many times we message each other but I'm just checking in to make sure you're okay. You can talk to me about anything you know? I won't judge you. Ever. –x_

 **Warbler15**

 _So this is night 4 and I think I'm spamming you. I'd really love to talk to you. I've been having a bad week and could use some expert internet advice from you. :)_

 **Warbler15**

 _I think I'm about to make a bad decision because you haven't been giving me advice and I don't know what to do. I saw a caterpillar today which was cool._

 **Warbler15**

 _My school has the weirdest people. I saw a girl singing in the quad today. All alone. No one around her and no one she was singing to. I mean she was probably practicing and she had a beautiful voice, but it was strange._

 **Warbler15**

 _This is the longest we've gone without talking in 4 months and I know it seems strange but I feel like a tradition was broken. I'm sorry for spamming you. You're probably going through something and don't have time for this anymore, whatever this was. I hope your dad is okay. You told me about his heart attack a while back. I hope your whole family is okay. If you are going through something, I'm here to talk. Always. –x_

 **Warbler15**

 _I might be being dramatic but I really hope you're okay. It's been a week since I've hear from you. If you get this message please message me back tonight. If you don't, I'll take the hint and leave you alone. –x_

 _P.S. Please talk to me. You're one of my best friends._

 **Warbler15**

 _I'll take this as a sign. I'm going to miss you. You were my one true anchor my senior year. I would literally be lost without you. I'm never going to forget you and I'll always be a message away if you ever want to talk. I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you._

 **Warbler15**

 _I'll miss you._

 **Warbler15**

 _Your Warbler friend. –xoxo_

Let me know what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stared at his computer for a good half hour, reading and re-reading the messages. It was heartbreaking that the messages hurt his friend and all because of Kurt. He felt terrible. It was as if lately, all he did was hurt other people. Maybe he should explain everything to **Warbler15** and ask him to meet up. If they were going to be friends, they weren't going to be internet friends anymore. Kurt couldn't keep having a crush on someone he'd never met and just let his feelings grow. That wouldn't work and he'd end up heartbroken. No, they needed to meet in person. It was the only way Kurt could get over this guy. And if mystery man turned out to be amazing in real life, then Kurt needed to let Elliot down easy. He wasn't going to string along Elliot if he continued to have feelings for his internet guy.

 **Fashionista8**

 _Firstly, I miss you too. Secondly, I am so sorry for not replying to any of your messages in your time of need. I hope you didn't make any rash decisions. I'm happy to supply advice if you still need it. I'm so sorry I made you worry. I'm safe and my family is okay. Thank you for asking. I think I should explain my abrupt absence. I was having a terrible week. I fought with some people, I got behind on school work, and I was afraid. It's no excuse as to why I suddenly stopped talking to you and I know if I was on your side of things, I'd be mad at me too. I have something to confess and I want to do it in person. Can we meet? I'd really like to talk to you in person. I'm sorry again for everything. Please reply to me. I hope I'm not too late and you accept my proposal to meet._

 _Please say yes. –xoxo_

Kurt stared at what he had written for a long time and after he got the courage to finally hit send, his nerves started up. It seems as if throughout the entire day, he was checking his phone every few minutes. His boss had to remind him four times to put his phone away and get going on the new designs. She finally let him out of work early since he couldn't concentrate. Kurt rushed home and opened his laptop to find no new messages. _Great. He hates me._ Ugh! He finally had someone he could talk to and be himself, someone who was equally as amazing and wonderful and Kurt had to go and mess it all up. He realized that even if **Warbler15** decided he didn't want to meet Kurt, he still wanted to maintain a friendship at the very least. Giving up someone who knew and understood you so well was not something Kurt wanted to imagine.

Now it was time to write out a letter to Blaine and explain his behavior to him as well. How did things get so messed up? He finally fell asleep around 2:15am with his laptop next to him.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP._ Kurt's eyes flew open to turn his alarm off and as some sort of instinct, checked his messages. _1 new message._ His heart sped up and his hands started shaking. This was it. The moment of truth.

 **Warbler15**

 _I'm glad to hear about your family. Sorry, I was just worried that something happened to you. I might have overreacted with that ultimatum I gave you ha!_

 _I forgive you. I'm sorry for freaking out :) Unfortunately, I already made my mistake. I overreacted to someone in real life but its fine I guess._

 _I want to be your friend, I really do. I'm not sure if meeting up is a good or bad idea. What if we lose our friendship that is so fantastic online but awkward and stifled in real like? I don't really have any friends outside you and I'm not sure I could handle us not being friends in real life. The internet is so safe to hide behind and I'm able to articulate the things I want to say. Trust me, I'm not as put together as I seem when I write to you. So I hope you can understand why I don't want to meet just yet. Do you hate me for saying that?_

Kurt's heart fell at the last few sentences. He didn't want to meet. But as he promised himself, he would continue to be his friend. He would suppress his crush and they'd continue to be best online friends.

 **Fashionista8**

 _You didn't overeat! I was being childish by not replying to you. I'm sorry to hear about whatever mistake you made. If it's too personal, don't tell me but if you want to talk about, I'm here._

 _I understand and of course I don't hate you. I never could. It's okay. I'd love to continue being best online friends though if you'd like? Whenever you decide to meet up, just know that I'd be happy to meet you. :)_

 **Warbler15**

 _It's alright. I'm actually still a bit confused by the whole thing._

 _Thank you for understanding. I'd love to be your best friend :) You can tell me anything whenever you want._

 _So, are you busy right now?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _No, just talking to you :)_

 _I don't have to be anywhere today until 6pm._

 **Warbler15**

 _Perfect. Let's catch up. What's going on at 6?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _I actually have a date. With a guy in one of my classes._

No reply came through and Kurt started tapping his laptop thinking it froze. He sat there for 10 minutes when a reply came through.

 **Warbler15**

 _Wow a date, that's great._

 **Fashionista8**

 _Yeah, he's really amazing. I like him but I'm not sure if it's going to work out. I'm not really drawn toward him. We had a lot of fun and I think he's great but we'll see where things go from tonight._

 **Warbler15**

 _Sounds great. Listen I actually have to get going, I'll talk to you later._

Kurt was about to reply when he noticed that his friend had already signed out and left. He was dumbfounded. **Warbler15** had said he wanted to talk but 3 sentences in, he left. Maybe he was overthinking things again. He needed to move on and Elliot was the perfect distraction.

"Blaine! Blaine wait!" Kurt was running toward the shorter boy a few feet in front of him. Blaine turned around with a puzzled look. Once he spotted Kurt, his face turned into a frown.

"Kurt-"

"Listen Blaine, I'm so sorry about last week. I have having a weird week and I really didn't mean anything I said or didn't say. I don't know… anyway I wrote this for you and hopefully we can still be friends?" Kurt held out the letter with the brightest smile he could muster up.

"Um thanks." Blaine took the letter tentatively as if it would explode or something when he touched it. "Look, I'm sorry about getting all in your face. I didn't mean to explode on you."

"Oh no really, it's okay. It was mostly my fault anyway for ignoring you like that." After a short pause when Blaine didn't reply, Kurt stared at his feet and quickly gave a weak wave while entering the classroom. Surprisingly, Blaine followed Kurt into his music performances classroom. "You're in this class? I've never seen you in here before!" Kurt stared right at Blaine.

"Well I was actually taking this class with another professor but she left on maternity leave today so all her students are being transferred here."

"Oh wow, that's cool! You'll finally get to hear me sing." Kurt smiled feeling proud for having landed the lead in their school performance. Every year at the end of the year, the music performance class put on a musical for the entire school. Kurt had fought tooth and nail for the lead and would proudly be playing Tony from 'West Side Story.'

"That's right! Our two classes are actually merging in the musical this year since our professor left us. I heard they had to re-cast some members so that's going to suck for some people."

Kurt frowned having never heard that news, "Well I'm going to fight the last man standing for this part. This is my first lead role and I'm a senior so I'll have superiority over whoever is playing my part."

Blaine smiled at his confidence, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Which part are you playing?"

"Tony." Kurt smiled even wider.

"Oh…" Blaine frowned and quickly changed his face to neutral.

"What about you?" They took their seats in the front as the instructor entered.

"Alright class, let's get this straight. Our class is merging with Professor Kelly's class since she left on maternity leave. For that reason we've had to merge the two classes to perform in one production of the musical rather than the two we normally put on. The good news is that means you'll have a larger audience since we won't have the split people into the two small auditoriums. We'll get to use the larger one in an actual hall off campus! The bad news is that… some of you will have to be re-cast. I don't think it's fair any more than you do, but the directors have made the decision already. I now hold in my hand the list of your new parts, or old parts depending. I'm going to post it after class so we can start rehearsals tomorrow. For now, let's do vocal exercises."

The rest of the class went off without a hitch and Kurt found himself laughing and smiling with Blaine the entire time. Maybe they _could_ be friends. Kurt was about to ask Blaine if he wanted to get coffee after class when their professor interrupted again. "Alright people that was good work today. I've posted the list outside and I'm sorry again for any switches that are unwelcomed. I really am. Now go on. Have a relaxing night of sleep because we start rehearsal tomorrow!" He had to shout the last part and students were already crowding the list. Some walked away with smiles on their faces while others were furious. The girl who Kurt knew was playing Maria, Amanda, was smiling as she walked away. Kurt finally got to the front to see the list.

 _Riff – Tyler_

 _Tony – Blaine_

 _Maria – Amanda_

 _Anita – Sally_

 _Bernardo – Adam_

 _Chino – Josh_

 _Krupke – Kurt_

And the list went on. Kurt stopped reading when he saw his name. His name next to his character. A character that was not Tony. He felt anger boil in his stomach and tears in his eyes at the same time. _Blaine_ was going to be playing _Tony_!? _He had been acting so friendly the entire day when he knew we were competing for the same lead! AND he let me go on and on about how happy I was to play Tony._ He felt so much anger towards Blaine but also hurt. How could Blaine not tell him?

"H-hey Kurt, I'm really sorry about-" Blaine was standing nervously beside Kurt and speaking so softly. The crowd had left and it was just the two of them now.

"Save it." Kurt turned on his heal to face Blaine.

"I'm really sorry. I know it wasn't my fault but I really tried-"

Kurt put up a hand to stop him, "Look. I don't care. To me, this was supposed to be huge. And you stole it from me just like that. Don't talk to me anymore." He started walking away but Blaine ran after him.

"Hey I said I was sorry and it's not like I was the one who made the decision!"

"Go away."

"Fine. Be that way." Blaine turned quickly and walked off in the opposite direction.

Kurt was furious. He felt the tears in his eyes and practically ran home.

When he got to his apartment, he pulled out his laptop to talk to the one person that could make him feel better. The one person in all the drama of his life that understood him and would be sympathetic. They could bash about Blaine and how terrible he was together.

 **Fashionista8**

 _I'm beyond furious today. Not only was I 'robbed' of something I loved but a no good jerk I hate got the very thing I wanted! I know I may be acting childish but you have no idea how terribly I wanted this. And the guy is such a jerk! He is so random and I don't think I can stand him! I wish I had someone to hug me right now. As strange as that is. I feel so incredibly lost right now…_

To Kurt's surprise he didn't have to wait long for a reply. Blaine was also online.

 **Warbler15**

 _I'm so sorry to hear that. It seems to be 'bad day all around' day again. If internet hugs are a thing, consider me giving you a huge one right now :) I know you deserve everything in the world and no one could possible compare to you but from a non-objective point of view, maybe this guy didn't mean to do it on purpose? Okay so I might be a bit objective. I had a terrible day as well. I was chosen to do something over someone else and the other guy was really hurt. I wanted to make him feel better but I didn't know what to say. It's not like I cheated. I tried and won. But he seems to hate me anyway. I might hate him a little too, he's so rude and has such a temper._

 **Fashionista8**

 _Thank you. I knew you could make me feel better. You're actually the first one I go to whenever I've had a terrible day. My roommate likes to joke that I'm talking to my 'internet soulmate.' Sounds like that guy is a jerk. You obviously would never cheat and I'm sure you deserved whatever it is that you got. I might have overreacted. He didn't cheat either and if he's anything like you, he's probably sorry. I just wish I was rational. But I'm not. I'm incredibly jealous and I don't think I can look at him anymore._

 _Hey! I have a bit of a temper too! Sometimes it's hard to control your mouth when your emotions just take over. I'd try to cut him some slack. He's probably hurt that he lost more than anything._

 **Warbler15**

 _Being irrational is being human ;) You're completely right. I'm going to try talking to him again. Maybe we can still be friends or something. I'm sorry about your circumstances. You deserve everything you want and more. Even if you have a temper._

 _And that jerk doesn't know what he's missing out on. Maybe you should just avoid him without being rude though. Be nonchalant. Or you could just ignore him all together, I'll have you all for myself then. I won't have to share you with other friends ;)_

Kurt blushed at his blatant flirting. Sometimes they would flirt so much that Kurt would forget they were just friends. Why did **Warbler15** have to be so nice and understanding and flirty if he just wanted to be friends!? Ugh, it was so frustrating sometimes. But it was worth it if he was always going to be complimented by his friend.

 **Fashionista8**

 _Thank you internet friend! You've made my lousy day much better. I'm actually smiling when a few minutes ago I was crying. I'll keep your advice in mind ;)_

 **Warbler15**

 _Always here for you –xoxo ;)_

Okay so Kurt's crush on **Warbler15** was growing. He was definitely in trouble now. He needed to end things with Elliot as soon as possible. Even if things weren't going to work with **Warbler15,** there was no way Kurt was going to just string Elliot along when his heart wasn't even in it.

Blaine was sitting in his bedroom with his laptop smiling at the screen. He then remembered a note Kurt had given him. He opened it to read:

 _Blaine,_

 _I'm sorry for my behavior last week. There is no way I could ever tell you this face to face but I wanted to tell you why I left our coffee date so quickly. I like you. I wanted to ask you out that day. Before I found out about Frank. I'm so sorry though, that was no excuse for my behavior. Anyway, I hope we can still be friends. And you don't have to worry about me clinging to my crush for you. It's over, I promise. I'm currently in the process of wooing a guy as well._

 _-Your friends (hopefully), Kurt._

(Review and let me know what you think :)! )


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about any spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoy :)

Kurt was dreading his class now that he had to watch Blaine act _his_ part. It was completely unfair. However, the past week he had been thinking about **Warbler15** 's advice and maybe Kurt should just forgive Blaine. It wasn't like Blaine made this decision. But that wasn't even the point! The problem was that Blaine had just strung him along when he knew Kurt wanted to play Tony. Nope. There was no forgiving this in Kurt's mind. Whatever, now wasn't the time to be thinking about Blaine or **Warbler15.** No, he needed to talk to Elliot and get the air cleared. They had been on another date and while they both had a good time, Kurt knew his heart wasn't in it.

He was walking toward a bench outside the campus where Elliot had agreed to meet when he spotted Blaine at a nearby table reading a copy of _The Glass Menagerie._ Kurt had never heard of that book but the author was well known. He stared at Blaine for a few more seconds before walking toward the bench. Pulling out his phone he noticed a text from Elliot stating that he was on his way. As he waited, his mind filled with different ways to say what he wanted to say.

 _It's not you, it's me._

 _We're better as friends._

 _I really like you but I think we're not meant to be._

 _I don't like you._

 _Listen, I'm crazy about this guy on the internet and unless you're him, we're done._

The last one was really what he wanted to say. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Kurt felt lips on his, eyes widening in shock. Elliot pulled away with a giant grin and sat down next to Kurt keeping a hand on his arm.

"Hey Kurt!" Elliot was smiling so broadly that Kurt almost felt bad for ending things. Almost.

"Elliot, listen there's something I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Me too! Can I go first? There's a fair in town—"

"Elliot!" Kurt spoke a little louder than necessary and put his arms out to show his seriousness. "Listen, I need to go first. And I need you to not interrupt." Elliot sat back slightly frowning but paying attention nonetheless.

"I really like you. I think you're a great guy and honestly you're an amazing kisser. But…"

"Ah, the inevitable 'but.' Look, it's cool. We've only gone out a few times anyway. So… is there another guy? Or you just sick of me?" Elliot was still smiling which made Kurt feel even worse.

"There's someone else…" He looked down at his shoes which were suddenly the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"Kurt, it's okay. I mean its college. We're bound to go through flings, and hook-ups, and break ups. I like you and I do hope we can still be friends." He put a hand on his shoulder, smiling as he stood. "I'll see you around in class. And whoever this guy is sure is lucky."

Kurt smiled back giving a weak wave. That had gone so much better than planned. Thank goodness Elliot was such an understanding person. He looked up and noticed that Blaine was no longer sitting at his table. _Good riddance. Now I don't have to see his face._ He knew having these bitter thoughts about the other boy was useless yet he couldn't let it go. Why couldn't **Warbler15** just wander into his life and proclaim his undying love for Kurt? Was that really too much to ask? He didn't think so.

Rehearsals were literally the worst. Blaine sang beautifully no doubt and if Kurt hadn't wanted the part, he would have thought the directors were fools for not casting Blaine. His voice was so raw and full of emotion. Not to mention that he fit the part of Tony so well. The way he dressed, his hair, his smile, his eyes, his body… Anyway, he was perfect. _For playing Tony_ Kurt added as an afterthought to that perfect remark in his head. Blaine was also incredibly sweet. He helped everyone with their lines, giving positive feedback only. While Kurt thought some of his cast mates were pitchy, Blaine was only encouraging telling everyone how amazing they were doing. Literally everyone. Except Kurt. He was both insulted and relived though. If Blaine praised Kurt, he wouldn't know what to say in response. _You too?_ It seemed so forced even in his head. To tell the truth, he was starting to get annoyed with the whole charming act. Blaine made no sense. If he was so sweet and nice, why didn't he have any friends? Probably because it's an act. He's a heartless tyrant on the inside. He's pretending to be nice to everyone because he already got what he wanted. To play _MY_ part as Tony.

"Alright people. I want to go over Tony and Maria's balcony scene one more time and then we can call it quits for the day." Their instructor, James, had been very patient with everyone but toward the end, everyone was feeling cranky.

Kurt sat down in the third center row from the front to watch Blaine and Amanda. They had amazing chemistry together which was interesting seeing as Blaine was gay. Amanda on the other hand didn't have to act as much since every girl had a little crush on Blaine anyway. He was even attracting girls who were already in relationships. As he watched the two on stage, Kurt got lost in the acting and didn't hear when their instructor called cut. He quickly grabbed his satchel and threw it over his shoulder heading out. If he got back to his apartment before Rachel, he could talk with **Warbler15** for a bit.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt snapped his head back knowing that voice before he even looked into those hazel eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt turned on the spot and continued walking with his head high hoping to get away from him. It was no use though, Blaine was determined.

"Wow, are you going to ignore me forever now?" Blaine was standing right next to Kurt keeping pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. But it doesn't matter. Look, I read your letter and I'd like to be friends. Maybe we can just start all over?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Why not?"

"Because. Blaine. You knew I wanted the part of Tony and yet you let me babble on and on about it when you were my competitor!"

"You've got to understand Kurt! I don't see you as my competition! I think of you as someone I get to learn from and if we try out for the same role, what's it matter who gets the part? Shouldn't we just be happy for each other?"

"Oh please! What fantasy are you in? It matters a lot. You should have told me you were going for the part. Here I was thinking _Oh my god Blaine is so great! We're going to be great friends!"_ The last part was said in Kurt's highest voice he could muster up and now he was really getting angry.

"Fine, if you want to act like that then we won't be friends. But you and I should be civil at least. We owe it to the rest of the cast and production." Blaine stopped walking and Kurt turned to stare at him. After a few minutes of serious contemplating, Kurt sighed and held out his hand. Blaine stared wide eyed and then shook it.  
"You're right. We need to be civil."

"I'm glad you see it that way. C'mon Kurt we'll be friends in no time now." Blaine was laughing now and nudging Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm not making promises here." Kurt joked. He could actually see being friends with Blaine.

"Of course."

After a short pause Kurt joked, "Well I guess you should be getting back to Frank."

Blaine looked down, "Oh well, I think it might be over for me and Frank. He's going out with someone else."

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry…But wait. I thought you guys were going out?" Secretly, Kurt was a little relieved that he wouldn't have to see Blaine with another guy.

"Nah, I _really_ like him but I guess he doesn't feel the same way." Blaine then turned red and continued, "If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. But why would you trust me when we just became friends five minutes ago?"

"Well to be honest, I don't have any other friends here and it's not like my big dirty secret or something. It's just a little embarrassing I guess."  
"Oh okay then. Though I find it hard to believe that you have no friends. Every girl in that room wanted to talk to you and you're so charming with everyone you meet."

Blaine blushed with the sweetest smile that even Kurt smiled back.

"Do you ever feel so alone that you don't think anyone would notice if you just went away? I feel like that sometimes. So although I'm nice to people and they're equally nice to me, I just have a hard time connecting with people. Kurt?"

Kurt mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide. "What did you just say."

"Um, what part?" Blaine slightly smirked.

Blaine had said the exact thing **Warbler15** had…no….it couldn't be.

"Blaine are y—"

"Wait are we getting off track here? I thought I was going to tell you my super secret?" He winked playfully at Kurt who was still standing there shell shocked.

Blaine might be his internet mystery man… but how could he have no seen it sooner? No, Kurt needed to be absolutely positive. _Wait what about Frank!? Blaine said he liked someone named Frank!_ Suddenly, Kurt felt his heart literally sink to the ground and if Blaine told him that he was interested in someone else, Kurt might actually start to sob right there.

"What about it?"

Blaine nervously ran a hand through his hair, "There's no Frank. I mean there is, but his name's not Frank. I actually don't know his name. I've never met him."

Kurt's heart started pounding in his chest. He was hyperventilating for sure!

"B-but then h-how do you know him." He was barely able to whisper.

"I met him online. In a chatroom. We talk all the time. Kurt!"

Kurt fell to the ground right there and was incredibly embarrassed for his lack of coordination. Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt placing his arms on his shoulders. But Kurt was frantic now. "I'm fine. What's his username? Who is he?"

"Woah, maybe you should see the nurse first or—" Blaine was helping Kurt to his feet with one arm holding him up and the other grabbing his hand.

"Blaine who is he. I need to know."

Blaine looked at Kurt blankly with his eyebrows furrowed. "Kurt, it doesn't matter. I need to take you to the nurse. Besides, he's seeing someone else so it doesn't matter but I appreciate the interest in my life." He tried to joke but Kurt could see that Blaine was upset.

"Who. Is. He." Kurt was desperate now. If Blaine didn't answer soon, he was going to scream the truth. The hopeful truth that Kurt was clinging to for dear life.

"Kurt, what's gotten into you? Why do you care so much?"

"Please, I know I'm not making much sense but I need to know. Please?" Kurt looked right into Blaine's eyes hoping to portray his need. With a huff Blaine finally answered.

"I don't know his name. We never talk about super personal things like school or names and stuff. It's kind of sweet. It was his idea you know. His username is Fashionista8. I've tried asking what the 8 was about but he wouldn't say… Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt was staring at Blaine with tearful eyes. It was him. It was beautiful Blaine. Blaine was Warbler15. The shy, sweet, incredibly talented boy with apparently no friends yet an amazing personality. The shining star during Kurt's darkest days who always knew what to say and how to say it. Suddenly, he felt sick. Blaine had confided so much in Kurt and yet all Blaine knew about the boy in front of him was how badly Kurt had treated Blaine. What if Blaine decided that real life Kurt was a jerk? Or an attention hog? Or… or… the list goes on and on. Kurt had yelled at Blaine twice now. The first real conversation they had now and Kurt had practically fainted. No. Blaine couldn't know Kurt was Fashionista8. Not yet. He needed Blaine to see Kurt as he was online. The real him. Wait! Suddenly it hit Kurt!

"You like him?"

Blaine frowned, "Well of course. He's the most amazing guy I've ever met. I just called him Frank because I didn't want to tell you that I didn't know his name!"

Kurt stood up feeling much better. Blaine slowly shifted out from under him but still stood close as if waiting for Kurt to pass out.

"Tell me about him." Kurt wanted to know Blaine's feelings. Yes, this was sneaky and not really fair to Blaine but if Blaine really did like him then Kurt actually stood a very good chance!

"Well, we met a few months ago. We talk about everything and tell each other things that are going on in our lives. He's really great. The smartest man I've ever met. He's so smart all the time. This is actually great, I never get to gush about him!" Blaine spoke so excitedly with enthusiasm radiating from his beautiful light eyes. Suddenly his eyes went blank and sad which in turn caused Kurt to panic. "But like I said, he's seeing someone."

Oh no. UGH. This could be easily fixed! All Blaine had to do was talk to Kurt online as Fashionista8 and online Kurt could straighten this all out!

"Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"Pshhh, as if! He's so out of my league. But I tried, you know? I wanted to take things slow so that maybe he'd like me enough to want to date me no matter how I looked or how awkward I could be."

"Blaine, why on earth would you think he'd judge how you look if you guys are so close?"

Kurt's heart literally hurt. How could Blaine think that!? And what was he even talking about? Blaine was without a doubt one of the hottest people he knew. There was nothing to be self-conscious about.

Blaine turned bashful, "I don't know. He's already had a crush on some guy in his class and now he's going on a date with some other guy. It's like he moves so fast. I don't want to move fast. I want him to really like _me."_ Kurt knew why Blaine was emphasizing the 'me.' Blaine was afraid Kurt would judge his looks and forget his personality. He was so shy around people (except on stage) that he constantly felt judged.

"He'd be a damn fool to not like you." They smiled at each other but the moment broke when Blaine's phone rang.  
"Oh sorry! This is my partner on a group project, I better take it."

"Yeah of course, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Before Kurt could think it through, he threw his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. Blaine seemed shocked at first but returned the hug.

"Bye Blaine."

When Kurt finally reached his apartment, he flung himself on the couch. _Best. Day. Ever._ Time to come up with Operation _Get Blaine to Love Kurt Hummel._


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt knew he had the upper hand now which meant one of two things could happen. Blaine would fall for Kurt and they'd live happily ever after. He tried not to think too much about this option since it ended with him staring up at space with a goofy grin and butterflies in his stomach. OR, Blaine would hate Kurt for deceiving him which would end with heartbreak. He really tried not to think about this option either since it ended with him feeling nauseous. Now sitting at his laptop in bed, he was trying to figure out what to write. He needed Blaine to see him in a new light. Not crazy Kurt who threw a fit over a part in a play and not Kurt who yelled at Blaine twice now. He also needed Blaine to know that he was _definitely_ available and there were no other guys. But how to phrase it? That was difficult.

"KURT!" Rachel appeared in his room with two pizzas in hand. "I brought home leftovers from my study group. Want to eat and watch a movie?"

"Sure, lemme just type up this email, I'll be ten minutes. Pick out whatever movie you want." As an afterthought he added, "But no Twilight!" Not tonight. He wasn't in the mood to gawk at Taylor Lautner tonight. He just wanted to start at Blaine's profile picture on Facebook. Right after the initial shock had gone away, Kurt had gone right back to his stalking ways and found Blaine's profile online. He was now scrolling through old pictures. _Thank god for tagged photos and most of Blaine's pictures were open to public viewing anyway._ His profile picture was of Blaine grinning with a smirk on his face and his eyes seemed to be shining. He was wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a black tie and his arm was around another guy's shoulder. The other person in the picture was a bit taller than Blaine with his arms crossed around his chest. He too was wearing a button up shirt but with no tie. Kurt clicked on the name of the other boy. _Wes Montgomery._ He was probably a friend because there were several pictures of Wes with a girl and he was kissing her in a few of them. Wes' profile picture was of him, Blaine, and two other boys. Back to Blaine's profile, Kurt noticed the lack of photos after Wes graduated and his entire page seemed pretty empty except for a few posts by his older friends. Kurt decided to go back to snooping through his tagged pictures. Blaine with a pretty blonde girl who was kissing his cheek, Blaine with two other boys posing like Charlie's Angels (How cute was that!?), Blaine ice staking holding hands with another girl, Blaine's face covered in pie while another boy in the background was laughing, Blaine and a few other boys dressed in tuxedos at what appeared to be a wedding. Then Kurt stopped. Because he was now staring at what was clearly a pool party and there Blaine was. Just standing next to another boy. He was wearing pink board shorts and black sunglasses. His hair was wet and slightly curly. Oh yes, this was definitely Kurt's favorite Facebook picture ever. There were water droplets all along his defined chest. And oh boy he was v _ery_ toned. His arms were crossed across his chest which was nice for Kurt because he could see his biceps and… suddenly Kurt felt self-conscious. It's not like Kurt was ugly, he was attractive! But he didn't have a body like that. Kurt was more of a pretty boy and Blaine was a hot stud. What if when Blaine found out Fashionista8 was Kurt, he wouldn't find him attractive enough? Ugh, this was so frustrating. Kurt signed out of Facebook and went to his emails. He had 6 minutes to type out an articulate email that would allow Blaine to see that Kurt wasn't a psycho. Well, okay maybe Blaine already liked cyber Kurt. He needed to work on Blaine liking real life Kurt. There was nothing wrong with their online friendship. Blaine had already admitted that he liked cyber Kurt.

 **Fashionista8**

 _I had the greatest day yesterday. I broke up with that guy I was telling you about. It wasn't for me, I like the idea of waiting for the right person to come along so I'm done dating until I find him… or he finds me. I'm having a movie night with my roommate tonight and I think I can hear the opening credits of Twilight even thought I specifically asked to not watch that. What a twist (insert sarcasm)._

 _What types of movies do you watch on such lonely nights?_

 _Xoxo –someone who is always here to listen_

Satisfied but what he wrote, Kurt grabbed his phones and headed out.

"Ugh. Rachel, didn't I ask not to watch this movie?" He plopped down on the sofa grabbing two slices of pizza.

"Look buddy, I need a night to just watch some manly angst and bad acting. Is that too much to ask?"

"Jeez, fine. Have you noticed that whenever Bella is trying to say something she stares down and fidgets? I mean c'mon girl, get a grip!"

"I know right! And why does Edward always whisper everything?"

They loved watching the beautiful people and even more than that, they loved hate watching the bad acting. Kurt fell asleep on the couch that night with Rachel so he didn't see his email until the next day.

"Rachel I need to use the restroom!" Kurt was pounding on the door that morning. Since they had fallen asleep on the couch, they were both running late for class.

"Hurry up!" Rachel finally came out. "It's all yours, I'm leaving now, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah" Kurt ran to the restroom. After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, Kurt was on his way to campus arriving just as the professor walked in.

The rest of the way went a lot smoother and he was just waiting for his class with Blaine later that day. They also had rehearsal after. Kurt got to English a bit early and sat in the front making sure to save a seat for Blaine.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine was smiling at him with that blinding brilliance and he was dressed in the most bizarre shirt that had math problems written all over it.

"Nice shirt." Kurt was eyeing it with a grin as Blaine sat down right next to him.

"I know right!? It's my favorite shirt actually."

Kurt stared at Blaine with a confused and horrified look. Was he serious? It was a white T shirt with drawn on math equations that looked to be Calculus. Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's horror and started laughing, "Oh my god Kurt! Your face! I wasn't serious, this shirt is a total joke!" He started laughing even more and finally calmed down enough to explain. "Today was our practice for the mathletes. Our competition is next week and we were going over some problems today and everyone decided to tag our shirts apparently."

"You're in the mathletes!? Oh my god Blaine that is so nerdy! And wait, you let them tag your shirt?"  
"Hey! It's not nerdy! I'm good at math and I like to be challenged. Plus it's a great thing to have on my resume. And everyone was writing out math problems on our shirts. We all wore plain T shirts for that very reason. Have you ever been to MIT? They have math problems just written on the walls over there so we were getting in the spirit of doing math whenever we want."

"Wow that is the nerdiest thing I have ever heard. I've never been to MIT but I really have to day, I don't condone writing on clothes, even if it is a simple T shirt."

Blaine smiled at him, "Aw c'mon Kurt, it was all in good fun."

Kurt smiled back and teased that he didn't understand how Blaine kept saying he didn't have friends when it was apparent everyone liked him. Blaine just shrugged like he always did but before Kurt could question him, the professor walked in. They spent the rest of the boring lecture having their professor go on and on about Tennessee Williams and while Kurt couldn't be less interested, it seemed that Blaine was completely absorbed in the material. Finally, class was over.

"Wow that was riveting! Williams is a brilliant author with such an incredible life story." Blaine gushed until they stepped outside the classroom. "I'm on my way to get coffee before rehearsal, do you want to join me?"

Kurt gladly accepted the offer as Blaine continued to give another 10 minute lecture about this Williams author.

"Blaine, that's interesting and all but class is over." They finally reached the coffee shop and even though Kurt really tried to appreciate Blaine's enthusiasm and understand whatever the hell he was talking about, it was too much now.

"Sorry, I always get carried away when it has to do with books."

"Do you want to be a writer? Or a librarian? I know you're majoring in business and music but maybe you should consider literature?"

With a laugh Blaine said, "No, not a writer and definitely not a librarian but books are just amazing. It's like having all these friends right in your bag. You can never really feel alone with a good book. It comes alive and takes you on adventures and places you've never seen, you know?"

Kurt frowned. There is was again. Blaine always talked as if he were completely alone. Was he? Did he really have absolutely no friends here? And what about his family?

Blaine continued, "The way I feel when I read, that's how I feel when I perform. Music is my passion. It's just incredible. If I could, I would major in music and literature but I have to major in business. There's no way I'm taking on three major. That's just insane."

"Why are your parents still making you major in business then if they'd support you in music?"

"It's just a backup in case things don't work out." Blaine turned toward the barista, "Hi can we get a medium drip and grande nonfat mocha."

Kurt stared at Blaine, "You know my coffee order?"

Blaine frowned, "Of course I do."

The barista brought out their orders and just was Kurt was reaching for his wallet Blaine spoke. "Nope, it's on me. You paid last time."

Suddenly Kurt felt giddy. It was like a date! Except now they had to leave to go to rehearsal.

"I didn't notice the bookstore last time we were here. I have to see what they have someday. If we had more time right now, I'd sit myself there and read through everything."  
Kurt smiled, "Next time."

They made their way back and rehearsal had gone fairly well. There were a few electrical complications but everyone seemed motivated to get things right the first time. They even got out a half hour early as a good job. Kurt was walking alongside Blaine to exit the campus through the main front gates.

"So when's your math thing?"

"Hmm? Oh, its next week. Wednesday at 8pm. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great. I'll be there to cheer you on."

Blaine looked surprised, "You're going?"

Kurt had to laugh at that. "Well yeah. You're my friend and friends support each other. Even if what that friend does is super nerdy."

"I've… hmm. Thank you Kurt. I've never had anyone show up to my competitions before that wasn't Wes or David. They're my best friends who graduated last year."

Kurt's eyes got huge and his mouth dropped, "What!? What about The Warblers? Didn't your parents ever go to see you perform?" Even Kurt's own father who didn't know the first things about show choir had made it to all of Kurt's competitions.

"Well my parents don't know a lot about singing or performances. They support me and always let me do whatever I wanted but they're pretty busy people and I didn't expect them to drop everything to see me sing. Wes and David always came out to support me in my mathlete stuff or whatever it was I was doing. But since they graduated and moved, it's a lot harder now. They still call me."

"Well you can bet that I'll be there. Front seat and all." Kurt wanted to make Blaine proud but more importantly he wanted Blaine to see that he was proud of him.

"I'll look forward to it." They bid each other goodnight and Kurt hugged Blaine again before they went their separate ways.

When Kurt finally got home, he realized he forgot to check his email last night.

 **Warbler15**

 _I'm glad to hear you had such a pleasant day. I had a pretty weird day… but in a good way. A very good way._

 _Sorry to hear about that but that's great that you want to hold off until you find the one. I'm currently following that mantra as well. I think I've found him but you can never know really. I think I've known he was the one for a few months to be honest._

 _I made a new friend today. How lame does that sound? Anyway, he's really great. I think you two would be good friends. He has that quick sense of humor you have. And you're both pretty dramatic… in a good way of course. He's in my literature class. He hates reading. (I Think). Do you like reading? We're learning about Tennessee Williams which is funny because I just read his book 'The Glass Menagerie'. I think you'd like it, you should read it!_

 _Hmmm, I think my favorite movie to watch on a glum day is The Little Mermaid. I know, I know. It's Disney and a bit childish but I love music, I love singing, I love romance, and hey, that movie has all that AND mermaids. What could be better? Nothing. That's what. What about you? Can I take a guess? My guess is that you enjoy watching a certain man sing his heart out in a spine tingling romance. Come What May? Your Song? Tell me I'm right ;)_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Okay I need to address the movie thing before anything else. HOW DID YOU KNOW!? Moulin Rouge is not only my favorite movie but yes, it is the movie I turn to on glum days. Wow. I really want to know what led you to think that movie was my favorite. And I love that you chose The Little Mermaid. I confess to being a Disney junkie as well. That movie is fantastic._

 _Your new friend sounds strange. He can't be that similar to me. I'm one of a kind. That's great that you have someone to turn to though. I'm happy for you. You never know, maybe he's 'the one.'_

 _I've heard a lot about Tennessee Williams actually. One of my friends likes him as well. I will definitely read your book suggestion. I like books but to be completely honest, I've only ever read what they assign in class. My outside class reading involves Vogue and that's pretty much it._

 _I'll message you back with a critique of the book ;)_

Kurt was hesitant to hit send with that little bit in his email about Blaine's 'new friend' being the one. Well, technically if Blaine really did like cyber Kurt, then real Kurt was 'the one'. Right? He hit send and drifted off to a peaceful sleep where he dreamed about hazel eyes and his favorite Facebook picture.


	7. Chapter 7

[Once again, super sorry for spelling errors! I tried to find them all. Hope you enjoy! :) ]

"I'm soooooo sleepy!" Rachel whined as she drank her coffee.

She and Kurt had awoken earlier than normal so Kurt could make it to the coffee shop and search for the book Blaine recommended.

"I promised you coffee and I've delivered. Stop complaining and help me look." Kurt was skimming through the row of books hoping they had it.

"Why do you even need this book? We're not reading it for Lit class."

"I like reading outside class."

"Name one time you've read something that isn't Vogue and not required reading!"

Kurt stared directly at her "Well I'm starting now." He turned his attention back to the shelf. "AHA! Here it is!" He grabbed the book and they left the store walking towards their class.

"I can't believe you spent $17 on a book by that author we're learning about. Are you trying to suck up to our professor?"

"He's a fantastic author." Kurt felt the need to justify the book before he had even read it just because it meant so much to Blaine.

"If you say so. Oh I completely forgot to tell you but I have a study group coming over tonight and I'm pretty sure we're going to go late. Is that okay?"

To be honest, Kurt was hoping for a quiet night seeing as he was behind on his math homework and really needed to study but he could just stay in the library.

"Yeah that's fine. I can stay in the library for as long as I need, I'll be home late then. Bye Rach." They shared a quick hug and went on their way to their separate classes.

After a brutal lecture in math, Kurt decided he definitely needed to utilize his time at the library. He arrived and it was unusually packed so he had to sit in the common areas where, unfortunately, talking was permitted. A half hour into his first problem set, Kurt was getting beyond frustrated. He was furiously erasing the problem he had done wrong for the third time now while glaring angrily at the two boys sitting next to him having a heated debate on who would make a better Batman. He felt like giving up and just going home but how was he ever going to get this done then? Ugh. Math was the devil's subject. It had to be.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Kurt looked up from his eraser shavings to see Blaine holding a heavy Economics textbook pointing to the empty seat directly in front of Kurt.

"Of course, I mean go ahead." Kurt just stared at Blaine. He was so beautiful it was hard to look away. Great. Now there was no way he was going to get ANY math done.

"Thanks." Blaine sat down setting his backpack on the ground and textbook in front of him.  
"That book is ginormous." He eyed the Econ book with slight disgust.

"Yeah, I have a midterm next week so I guess it's time to do all those late readings." He slightly chuckled while opening the book up. Then stared back at Kurt, "What are you working on?"

"Math. A.K.A. the worst subject in all of existence."

Blaine gasped while faking hurt, "Kurt! Math is an elegant subject from which we can learn a lot. But I have to confess, I saw you hate erasing a problem for the third time and wanted to offer some help if you need it? Not to overstep or anything but I am a mathlete."

Kurt grinned and added flirtatiously, "Blaine were you watching me."

"No! I was j-just notice- I mean I saw that you…um.—"

"Blaine I'm joking! I would love some help but I don't want to keep you from that obviously interesting book."

"No worries. It's not difficult. I'd be happy to help." Blaine pulled Kurt's book away from him and started reading the problems. "Ah, yeah you have to solve the derivative first. We'll go step by step—"

They spent the next two hours on math and Kurt was surprised when he not only understood but learned more from Blaine in those two hours than from his professor ever! Blaine was so kind being incredibly patient when Kurt didn't understand. They actually finished all his homework in under three hours.

"Blaine, you are my savior! I would have been here all night if you hadn't taken pity on me."

"Please, it was no problem. And I don't pity you. I love math. This was just an excuse to get out of doing my own reading." He gave Kurt a wink. _Swoon._

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Now you have to read and study for your own classes. Can I help? I'm pretty sure I won't understand a word of it but I can stay and try?" He felt really bad, Blaine had given up his study time to help Kurt.

"No, I'll read it tomorrow but thanks anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner in the hall. It's almost 9 and I'm pretty hungry."

"I'd love to! But are you sure? You said your midterm was next week. Will you have enough time to study?"

"Don't worry about it, really." The frown on Kurt's face remained so Blaine sighed and explained, "Kurt really, it's not a big deal. I'm good at studying last minute… I kind of have somewhat of an eidetic memory when it comes to studying."

"I knew there was a reason you were so smart."

They walked to the dining hall grabbing some pasta. After a futile attempt to stop Blaine from paying for the both of them, they sat down at a table secluded from the rest of the hall.

"Thank you again. I should be buying you food for helping me though."

Blaine just waved it off, "So tell me about yourself."

Kurt laughed, "How cliché of you Blaine."

"What? I want to know. I –I mean you don't have to tell me anything but like-. I told you about my internet guy so feel free to share in on some embarrassment."

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. And I don't really get embarrassed. The most embarrassing story I have to offer involves my step-brother and there's no way I'm telling you that one yet."

"Hmm, one day you will. So you have a step-brother?"

"Yeah. My dad re-married after my mom died and she has a son, Finn. He's actually in New York as well studying to become a teacher."

"I'm sorry about your mom. That must be hard. I know someone who has the same exact situation as you, his mom died and his dad re-married."

"Yeah it was pretty hard but it was a long time ago. I love Ca- my new mom." Kurt had almost said Carole when he remembered Blaine knew about cyber Kurt's family. He couldn't remember if he had ever told Blaine her name but it was too risky. He had to be vague now so Blaine wouldn't connect the dots.

"Funnily enough, my friend whose dad re-married also got a step-brother out of the process."

"So who's this friend of yours? We seem to have a lot in common."

Blaine looked down and blushed, "He's actually the internet guy I told you about. The one I like."

"Ohhh do tell." Kurt learned forward having forgotten his pasta.

"Well we don't really share personal stuff like where we go to school, I don't know his name or real details about his family. But he told me his dad has health problems. That was the most personal we ever got and I think it was just because he needed someone to talk to. But yeah, he's amazing."

"If he's so amazing, why haven't you asked him out on a date?"

Blaine looked at Kurt shocked, "Oh. Well, it's hard to explain, we both feel that our online friendship is sacred and we don't want to ruin it."

Kurt internally groaned. That wasn't true at all! Kurt had tried to get Blaine to meet up in real life but it was Blaine who didn't want to.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to find out he's a troll." Kurt was half joking but also serious. Blaine was rather attractive and while Kurt knew he himself wasn't hideous, he wasn't at all expecting Blaine to be Warbler15.

"I wouldn't care. It really doesn't matter what he looks like to me. Honestly, he's already the most beautiful man I've ever met. Well _met_ online. It's mostly me. I don't want something as trivial as looks to ruin something so special." Blaine looked down and his eyes turned sad. Kurt's heart was beating so fast in his chest. He was blushing as well. _Blaine thought cyber Kurt was beautiful!?_ Would he still feel that way when he found out about real Kurt?

Kurt reached out placing his hand on Blaine's.

"Blaine, what do you mean? You think he won't find you attractive?" This was beyond unfathomable to Kurt. Blaine was the most beautiful boy he'd ever met. Girls literally threw themselves at Blaine. How could he ever question his attractiveness?

"No. Yes. I don't know really. I mean I don't think I'm hideous or anything like that but I don't want him to feel let down when he sees me. I feel like he has this image of me in his mind from the way I talk online and what if I just can't live up to those expectations in real life?"

Kurt smiled and tugged at Blaine's hand until he looked at him, "Blaine. You are the nicest, most sincere person I have ever met. I'm positive that if you decide to meet him, he'll love you. The person you are online isn't fake. It's just one side of you. Let him meet the other sides. And if he doesn't like them, then he's the fool. You don't need to worry about how you look. Trust me. As a gay man and human being, I can tell you that you are hot. There's a reason girls throw themselves at you. It's just your fault you don't know how to straight up say no." he teased.

"How do you know I can't say no?" Blaine arched an eyebrow in surprise.

 _Crap! That was something cyber Blaine had told him. Oh great._ "It's so obvious. They throw themselves at you and you barely shrug it off. Keep them coming back for more huh?"

Blaine laughed slightly, "Yeah that's true." _Whew! That was close._

"Hey Kurt, thanks. For the pep talk. I'm not sure I'm going to just blurt out that I like him or ask to meet up just yet but at least I can work my way up to it. Listen, enough about me. I thought I had asked about you and all I got was a step-brother story for another time."

"Well what would you like to know? I'm an open book."

"Do you like to read?"  
"Um… well… I read sometimes."

Blaine laughed, "Something that isn't Vogue?"

Kurt squirmed in his chair. He didn't want Blaine to think he was an idiot! "Well after that lecture the other day about Tennessee Williams from our professor and you, I decided to read one of his books."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Really? I'm impressed. What book?"

Should he tell Blaine the truth? Was that too much of a coincidence? " _The Glass Menagerie."_ He blurted it out before he could even think about it.

"Really!? Wow, that's one of my favorites! Funnily enough, I actually recommended it to my internet friend yesterday. Let me know what you think about it."

 _Oh Blaine you sweet oblivious boy!_ "Of course." Kurt smiled happily.

"So, my internet friend and I were talking and he asked me what my favorite movie was to watch when I'm glum and I told him 'The Little Mermaid.' What's yours?"

"Hmm, my favorite glum time movie? That's a hard one." He couldn't say Moulin Rouge. There were enough coincidences for today. He'll have to go with his second favorite, "West Side Story."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand. Kurt hadn't even remembered they had been holding hands this entire time until Blaine let go. It was as if there was this emptiness now and Kurt wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab Blaine's hand and hold it forever.

"Kurt, I've been meaning to bring this up for a while and now might as well be the time. I am so sorry for taking your lead role as Tony. I really didn't mean to and I especially didn't mean to yell at you about it after."

"Oh Blaine, that is such old news. I'm not upset anymore. You one hundred percent deserved the role and it wasn't your fault."

"Still, I could have quit and then you'd get the part."

"No. I wouldn't have accepted it that way. All's fair in love and war. But seriously Blaine, there is nothing to apologize for. I should be the sorry one for making such a fuss about it. A little healthy competition never hurt anyone and I want to see you as my friend who I sometimes compete with. Not the other way around. Aside from Rachel, you're becoming my closest friend." This was completely true for Kurt. Cyber Blaine had become his best friend a long time ago.

"Thanks." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again. "Aside from my cyber friend, you're the closest friend I have."

Kurt felt conflicted now because those two people that Blaine thought he knew were just the same person. He didn't want Blaine to feel like an idiot but it was too soon to reveal the truth. And Kurt wanted Blaine to be the one to make the decision to meet. Not because Kurt accidently found out.

"So how much do you really know about your cyber friend? What if he's married?"

"What!? He's not married. He's in college."

"People in college are married Blaine. Have you ever asked him?"

"I don't need to ask him that. I know he's not."

"Suit yourself but you should know that lots of gay men have relationships online because they aren't out yet…or they're cheating on their wives."

"That's ridiculous! All we do is talk, we never do anything… inappropriate."

Kurt blushed, "Wow Blaine, I wasn't thinking that until right now. You dirty boy."

"Shut up." They laughed and talked for another hour until they parted ways. When Kurt got home, Rachel's study party was still going on so Kurt went to his room. If he could go to sleep early, he could wake up early and start his new book.

As Kurt was falling asleep his phone chimed with an incoming email.

 **Warbler15**

 _This is so weird and slightly embarrassing and so weird! But I have to ask. Are you married?_

Kurt felt himself laughing hysterically. He couldn't believe Blaine actually fell for it.

 **Fashionista8**

 _What!? No! Of course not. How could you ask me something like that? That's ridic—ohhhh wait, you told someone about our online friendship and they think I'm cheating online with you? Well, tell your friend to rest easy, this is for real. And don't worry, I'm proud and out. And single._

Hopefully this flirting tactic would get Blaine to want to meet up sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next week, Blaine and Kurt had lunch together every day and slowly became very close friends. Kurt loved talking to Blaine online but he definitely preferred seeing him in person. When their hands brushed together or Blaine excitedly hugged Kurt when they saw each other, that was when Kurt knew his feelings for Blaine were growing stronger and if he didn't act on them soon, he'd regret it. He needed online Blaine to be ready to meet before he could just blurt out the truth. It was important that he be comfortable. However, the longer Kurt kept this secret, the more he felt like he was lying to Blaine. He always justified it though by saying it was for Blaine's benefit. Eventually, hopefully sooner than later, Blaine would realize he wanted to meet and there Kurt would be….But what if Blaine is disappointed to see Kurt. What if Blaine had been picturing some muscular male model? Or some hipster? Or a… who knew what Blaine's type was!? What if he didn't even find Kurt attractive? How had this never crossed his mind? He wasn't conceited thinking of course Blaine would like him, but he had hoped that maybe Blaine would already like Kurt's personality so much that it wouldn't matter what he looked like. Ever since his scum of an ex-boyfriend had cheated on him, Kurt's confidence had been slightly shot. Was Kurt not good enough? Online Blaine had assured him that it wasn't anything on Kurt's part but he was still hesitant to believe it. Things were going well with online Blaine as well. They resumed their normal talks nightly lasting up to three hours. The funny thing was that they didn't email each other during the day anymore because they spent all their time together in real life. Somedays Kurt was astounded that Blaine hadn't figured it out yet. Kurt had slipped up so many times but Blaine just couldn't put it together.

All that could wait though. Tomorrow night was Blaine's mathlete competition and Kurt was trying to finish his book before then so he could surprise online Blaine. He was surprised at how well he had enjoyed reading _The Glass Menagerie_ since it wasn't really his type of reading material. It made him appreciate Blaine even more. Blaine was intelligent, he always helped Kurt with his math homework and seemed to ace everything he tried. It made Blaine even more attractive which in turn made Kurt blush.

He was currently sitting in bed reading the last chapter before going to sleep when his computer chimed at an incoming email.

 **Warbler15**

 _Soooo, I've been keeping a nerdy secret I need to tell you._

 _I'm a mathlete. And I'm competing tomorrow._

 **Fashionista8**

 _It was nice knowing you world, I'm dying of laughter as of now. Goodbye._

 _Oh My God Blaine! That is so funny! Why didn't you tell me? Scratch that, it's because I'd laugh right? Well, don't worry, it's pretty nerdy but I support you. You must be incredibly good at math to be a mathlete. Good luck at your competition! I'll be there in spirit. Let me know how it goes :)_

 **Warbler15**

 _Yay! You approve! I was scared to tell you. I told a friend of mine and he pretty much laughed at me as well. But he's coming tomorrow to cheer me on so there's that._

 **Fashionista8**

 _Awww, what a nice friend. Who is he?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Remember I told you about him? He's just like you in some aspects. I would tell you his name but he have a rule about personal things right?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Aw darn. I wish I could invoke that rule for just one night._

 **Warbler15**

 _Me too. We should. You know, just for one night. We could get to know each other better. We don't have to tell each other our names though. How about a twenty questions sort of deal-io? And if you REALLY don't want to answer, you just have to say 'pickle juice.'_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Ha! Why pickle juice though? Wouldn't 'veto' work?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Because pickle juice is a big no-no. And veto is boring. So, yay or nay?_

Kurt thought about it for a minute. If he said yes, they could get to know each other and maybe Blaine would feel more comfortable about meeting. But what is Blaine asked something too personal, he really didn't want to veto his questions. Ah, who was he kidding? His curiosity of asking Blaine some real questions out ruled everything else.

 **Fashionista8**

 _YAY! You first._

 **Warbler15**

 _Where do you go to school?_

Oh god. Blaine didn't mess around, already asking the super personal questions. He really should veto…

 **Fashionista8**

 _NYU. You?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Don't even kid! I go to NYU too! I'm sitting here making the :D face! We may have met…how weird is that?!_

 _Are you single?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _My Warbler friend. Yes, you would know if I had a significant other. I told you all about my cheating ex didn't I?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Of course. It was just a technical question._

 _What's your step-brothers name?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Hey! I didn't ask a question yet. And pickle juice to your question. :P_

 _What's a secret hobby of yours?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Your step-brothers name isn't THAT personal!_

 _Hmmm. That's a hard one to answer. I was going to say reading but everyone can guess that one already so I'd have to say scrapbooking. I love music obviously. But there's something relaxing about art and putting together collages of pictures._

 _What's your MOST embarrassing story from high school?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _It's incredibly personal!_

 _That is actually really cool! We should make a scrapbook of our time together sometime._

 _Oh god. I want to lie. Or say pickle juice. I'm not giving up my best story just yet. I'll tell you the second most embarrassing story instead. One day you'll learn the MOST embarrassing but for now, this will have to do. I liked a new boy at school and was convinced he was gay so I tried to sing a duet with him and stalking him while he showered…and he ended up making out with the head cheerleader on my team. I was humiliated internally._

 _What's YOUR most embarrassing story?_

 **Warbler15**

 _What!? Ugh, now I really want to know!_

 _Wow. That's not toooooo embarrassing, more like misguided. What do you mean the cheerleader was on your team? Like a club?_

 _I'll actually tell you my most embarrassing story. I sang to a guy at the GAP, serenaded him really, and he ended up getting fired. And he rejected me…. Sad, I know._

 _What's your favorite TV show?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Well… I was a cheerleader at one point too. It was only for a few months but I did it so I could sing at competitions._

 _WOW! That is embarrassing! You failed major time at a serenade! I'm sorry but wow. That sucks!_

 _Hmmm, that's hard because I love so many shows. Don't judge me but my favorite show is probably 'The Bachelor', I'm a sucker for drama!_

 _What's your favorite TV show?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Wow. You were a cheerleader? I bet that was a sight to see ;)_

 _Thanks for your sympathy. It was traumatic for me!_

 _Stop asking me the same questions! Be original! But OH MY GOD! I'm not even lying, my favorite show is also 'The Bachelor', it's so good!_

 _Not to cut this short or anything but I need to get to bed… I have to go and be a math whiz tomorrow. Goodnight, xoxo :)_

 **Fashionista8**

 _I'm sorry, your questions are just TOO good. Much better than anything I could have come up with._

 _We should watch it together sometime!_

 _Good luck tomorrow! I hope your friend cheers loud enough for me as well. I'll be screaming for your victory! And once you win (which you will), we can have an online victory party :)_

 _XO Goodnight._

 _P.S. Stop by the NYU info. desk in the front office tomorrow morning ;)_

* * *

Blaine was nervous for what awaited him at the front office and he debated not going. What if _he_ was there? He wasn't ready to meet him. Not yet. But he had to go and see what it could be. He walked up to the old lady at the desk. She was doing something on her computer wearing dark blue reading glasses. She had on a large purple sweater and her nametag read 'Gretchen.'

"Um hi, I'm here for…. Something? I think someone dropped something off for me maybe?"

Gretchen had a huge smile on her face and she asked in the sweetest voice, "Are you Warbler?"

Blaine blushed and nodded. She went to the back and retrieved a small package. "Here you go sweetie. The boy who dropped this off was so handsome. You're a lucky man."

Blaine wanted to ask her who he was, what he looked like, even smelled like! Anything! But right now he was too intrigued by this package. He opened it right there and inside was a small silver pin shaped like the math symbol for pie. There was also a decorated notecard folded that read:

 _My dearest Warbler,_

 _I'll be clapping the loudest when you win._

 _Xoxo_

Blaine smiled, suddenly completely motivated to win this for a certain someone.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the front row of the auditorium which was slightly packed waiting for the math competition to start. Apparently, this was a bigger deal than Kurt had thought it was. There were a lot of people here and Kurt sort of wished he had brought Rachel to keep him company. Suddenly, a large man in a grey suit appeared to introduce the competing teams. Blaine's team, the math pie-rates, versus the opposing team, the Math ninjas. Kurt had to laugh at Blaine's team's name. It seemed like something Blaine had thought of and was proud of. That made Kurt smile even more. His smile turned into a stunned look when he actually saw Blaine. Blaine was hands down the most attractive one there, probably in the whole auditorium! He was wearing a black suit, the cutest red bowtie, and on the lapel was a small silver pin in the shape of the math symbol pie. Kurt smiled and watched Blaine the entire tournament. He wasn't even sure if he understood some of the questions but whenever Blaine answered, Kurt clapped like a mad man. And as predicted Blaine's team won when Blaine himself answered the final round question. His entire team jumped on him, hugging and laughing. The judge handed Blaine the giant trophy which Blaine right away turned over to his teammates. Ever the sportsmanship. Kurt clapped so loud when Blaine looked into the audience and they both laughed when they made eye contact. Yes, Kurt had definitely clapped the loudest.

Blaine finally made his way out of the auditorium where Kurt was waiting.

"Congratulations! That was brilliant Blaine!" They hugged as Kurt caught sight of the pin again.

"You have no idea how much it meant to me that you came tonight Kurt. Thanks so much."

"Stop thanking me. We're friends. It's what friends do. You're such a nerd. Look at your pie pin!"

"Hey! My friend got this for me. It's probably my favorite thing I own!" Blaine touched the pin dreamily.

Kurt just smiled as he observed Blaine. "C'mon, I think this calls for a victory dinner on me. Let's celebrate your night."

Kurt held out his arm jokingly and Blaine obliged taking it. They walked toward the restaurant arm in arm. Both of them with wide smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is all Blaine's POV. Hopefully it'll be a good inside into how Blaine is seeing all this play out ;)**

* * *

 **Warbler15**

 _I won! But I think you already knew that. Thank you so much for the pin. It was fantastic._

 _:)_

* * *

Blaine was hiding a secret. Since yesterday. But he was entitled to his secret because _someone_ kept a secret from him first.

The first time he met Kurt, he thought the boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. That day Kurt sat next to him in class and talked to him, there was something about the way he spoke that made Blaine feel as ease. As if he could tell the boy anything and Kurt wouldn't judge. He'd just understand. And then when they went for coffee, everything had been going so great. Until it wasn't. Blaine was overwhelmed with guilt and a feeling of betrayal. He knew he was…in like… with his online friend. His _Fashionista._ It's not like they were in a real relationship or anything but Blaine had pretty much had feelings for the boy from the start. Sure, he dated around and listened to Kurt when he vented about that cheating ex of his. But the friendship they had was amazing. Blaine didn't want to mess it up when Kurt found out Blaine wasn't…good enough? Sure he could talk and he impressive online, who couldn't? But the real Blaine…he wasn't as put together. He didn't even have any friends at school. He was actually shy when he wasn't performing.

The weird thing was that around Kurt, his nerves just kind of vanished. Yes he was scared to death that Kurt didn't want to be his friend at first, especially after getting yelled at for taking the part of Tony in the musical. But the more time they spent together, the easier it became. They just clicked. But in the back of Blaine's mind was _Fashionista._ He was witty, intelligent, funny, kind, and just everything Blaine wanted to find in another person. The strange thing was that Kurt was all of these things as well. So Blaine was conflicted. Continue being infatuated with an online fairy tale or try to be something with Kurt. He was always torn after he spoke to either of them. Kurt would say something so funny and then he'd go home and have a serious talk about his insecurities with his online version of Kurt. They were just SO alike. It was like trying to choose between two very shiny, very perfect, VERY similar apples. He still hadn't decided until yesterday after his mathlete competition.

There were also some things Blaine tried to pass off as coincidences. Like the fact that Kurt started reading the exact same book he had told _Fashionista_ to read to very next day. Or that Kurt would say things he had heard from his online friend in almost the exact same way. The list just went on and on. And suddenly a wild idea came to Blaine. What if… no, that's not possible. That doesn't happen in real life. Does it?

He decided to get to the bottom of it. Figure out for sure if it really was just some big coincidence. Yes, Blaine was oblivious. But he wasn't stupid. So the night before his mathlete, he typed out a message to his online friend.

 **Warbler15**

 _Soooo, I've been keeping a nerdy secret I need to tell you._

 _I'm a mathlete. And I'm competing tomorrow._

 **Fashionista8**

 _It was nice knowing you world, I'm dying of laughter as of now. Goodbye._

 _Oh My God Blaine! That is so funny! Why didn't you tell me? Scratch that, it's because I'd laugh right? Well, don't worry, it's pretty nerdy but I support you. You must be incredibly good at math to be a mathlete. Good luck at your competition! I'll be there in spirit. Let me know how it goes :)_

And there it was. He said it. He said _Blaine._

Blaine himself sat in shock for what seemed like hours but was probably a few minutes. He needed to respond without letting Kurt know that he knew. Poor Kurt probably didn't even realize he had made a mistake. The poor boy was probably sitting there thinking he was so smart keeping this a secret. But now Blaine knew. This wasn't someone who was exactly _like_ Kurt. This _was_ Kurt. Blaine decided that if Kurt wanted to play, then Blaine would play as well. He typed back as if he didn't know anything. He stayed totally oblivious.

 **Warbler15**

 _Yay! You approve! I was scared to tell you. I told a friend of mine and he pretty much laughed at me as well. But he's coming tomorrow to cheer me on so there's that._

 **Fashionista8**

 _Awww, what a nice friend. Who is he?_

Blaine laughed at that. He thought to himself, _my friend is a liar who keeps secrets and pretends to know less than what he really does._ He just needed to keep up his pretense.

 **Warbler15**

 _Remember I told you about him? He's just like you in some aspects. I would tell you his name but he have a rule about personal things right?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Aw darn. I wish I could invoke that rule for just one night._

Then an idea struck Blaine. Ah, invoke the rule! Maybe he could get Kurt to confess.

 **Warbler15**

 _Me too. We should. You know, just for one night. We could get to know each other better. We don't have to tell each other our names though. How about a twenty questions sort of deal-io? And if you REALLY don't want to answer, you just have to say 'pickle juice.'_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Ha! Why pickle juice though? Wouldn't 'veto' work?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Because pickle juice is a big no-no. And veto is boring. So, yay or nay?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _YAY! You first._

Perfect! He fell for it. Now Blaine was going to get all the information he could on one Kurt Hummel. This was definitely Kurt. There was no doubt in his mind.

 **Warbler15**

 _Where do you go to school?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _NYU. You?_

HA! Kurt was so dead.

 **Warbler15**

 _Don't even kid! I go to NYU too! I'm sitting here making the :D face! We may have met…how weird is that?!_

 _Are you single?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _My Warbler friend. Yes, you would know if I had a significant other. I told you all about my cheating ex didn't I?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Of course. It was just a technical question._

 _What's your step-brothers name?_

Maybe if Blaine could learn his step-brothers name he could find him on Kurt's Facebook or something.

 **Fashionista8**

 _Hey! I didn't ask a question yet. And pickle juice to your question. :P_

 _What's a secret hobby of yours?_

Damn. Kurt's not going to admit it.

 **Warbler15**

 _Your step-brothers name isn't THAT personal!_

 _Hmmm. That's a hard one to answer. I was going to say reading but everyone can guess that one already so I'd have to say scrapbooking. I love music obviously. But there's something relaxing about art and putting together collages of pictures._

 _What's your MOST embarrassing story from high school?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _It's incredibly personal!_

 _That is actually really cool! We should make a scrapbook of our time together sometime._

 _Oh god. I want to lie. Or say pickle juice. I'm not giving up my best story just yet. I'll tell you the second most embarrassing story instead. One day you'll learn the MOST embarrassing but for now, this will have to do. I liked a new boy at school and was convinced he was gay so I tried to sing a duet with him and stalking him while he showered…and he ended up making out with the head cheerleader on my team. I was humiliated internally._

 _What's YOUR most embarrassing story?_

 **Warbler15**

 _What!? Ugh, now I really want to know!_

 _Wow. That's not toooooo embarrassing, more like misguided. What do you mean the cheerleader was on your team? Like a club?_

 _I'll actually tell you my most embarrassing story. I sang to a guy at the GAP, serenaded him really, and he ended up getting fired. And he rejected me…. Sad, I know._

 _What's your favorite TV show?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Well… I was a cheerleader at one point too. It was only for a few months but I did it so I could sing at competitions._

 _WOW! That is embarrassing! You failed major time at a serenade! I'm sorry but wow. That sucks!_

 _Hmmm, that's hard because I love so many shows. Don't judge me but my favorite show is probably 'The Bachelor', I'm a sucker for drama!_

 _What's your favorite TV show?_

Yes, Blaine had to re-read that twice… okay three times. He was picturing Kurt as a cheerleader…

 **Warbler15**

 _Wow. You were a cheerleader? I bet that was a sight to see ;)_

 _Thanks for your sympathy. It was traumatic for me!_

 _Stop asking me the same questions! Be original! But OH MY GOD! I'm not even lying, my favorite show is also 'The Bachelor', it's so good!_

 _Not to cut this short or anything but I need to get to bed… I have to go and be a math whiz tomorrow. Goodnight, xoxo :)_

 **Fashionista8**

 _I'm sorry, your questions are just TOO good. Much better than anything I could have come up with._

 _We should watch it together sometime!_

 _Good luck tomorrow! I hope your friend cheers loud enough for me as well. I'll be screaming for your victory! And once you win (which you will), we can have an online victory party :)_

 _XO Goodnight._

 _P.S. Stop by the NYU info. desk in the front office tomorrow morning ;)_

Blaine read Kurt's last reply and sat in his bed for a while. Maybe Kurt did see his slip up in the earlier email and was going to meet him tomorrow. Was it intentional? Was Blaine really ready to confess to Kurt that he knew? Maybe. Maybe not. It was still a little confusing. The boy that Blaine had told everything to, was Kurt. Kurt knew all that stuff about Blaine. And Blaine knew quite a bit about Kurt as well. He was scared to go to the desk tomorrow. Maybe he just wouldn't go. No, he couldn't do that to Kurt.

Then another thought hit him. Kurt was going to be at his competition. To support Blaine. That meant that even though Kurt knew all about Blaine being a friendless nobody, he still wanted to be there for him. To support him.

When Blaine was putting the pie pin Kurt had got him onto the lapel of his suit, he couldn't stop smiling. Of course then he freaked out because the auditorium was packed and had to be calmed down by Wes via phone. Blaine debated telling his friend about Kurt but decided against it. If Blaine was going to tell anybody first, it would be Kurt. He also secretly wanted Kurt to confess. It scared him as to why Kurt hadn't told Blaine that he knew. Did he not like Blaine in that way? Or was he hiding because he wanted to let Blaine down easy? It felt like that blind date situation where your date saw you, thought you were hideously unattractive, and then left wanting to just be friends. Blaine needed Kurt to come forward and confess. He would tell Kurt, but he was too scared. Too scared of what could happen.

Seeing Kurt cheering him on at the competition was heartwarming. It made Blaine blush and smile. When they went out to dinner, it felt like a date. They needed to come clean. The both of them. But not today. Today they could live in complete oblivious bliss.

Blaine was now hiding a secret. The same secret he knew Kurt was hiding. And secretes have a way of coming out when you least expect it.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Back to Kurt next chapter. (Did you guys catch it in the last chapter? Poor Kurt and his slip of the tongue)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I was on vacation and didn't have internet access. This chapter is pretty short but the stories almost finished so I'll update pretty quick. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Things with Blaine were going incredibly well over the past few weeks. After Blaine won his math competition, they became closer, meeting for lunch every day, studying for classes, and rehearsing for the play together. Rachel had met and taken a liking to Blaine as well. He was over at their apartment constantly having movie nights or Kurt teaching Blaine how to cook. It had been exactly one week since the competition and every second that passed by, Kurt felt guiltier and guiltier. Just because they were comfortable with each other in person didn't mean that Kurt was confident enough to let Blaine know that he was his online friend. They kept talking online and maintained their friendship conversing about mundane things like the latest TV shows they were indulging in, or the latest gossip at school. Kurt had to pretend not to know about a lot of the things Blaine was saying and therefore ended up having very little to say to online Blaine. As a result their conversations became incredibly short and one sided with Blaine doing most of the talking. This made Kurt nervous but then Blaine would call Kurt every night and they'd end up talking. He started to wonder how best to approach this awkward bump in their friendship without scaring Blaine away.

It was one night while watching a re-run of _I Love Lucy_ and eating leftover Chinese food on the couch that Kurt came up with a plan. Maybe he could just phase out **Fashionista8** out of Blaine's life. That way Blaine would have only real life Kurt in his life and he could finally get the courage to ask Blaine out on a real date. He turned off the TV and went to his room with his food turning on his laptop. This would work. Blaine would probably call Kurt about the sudden lack of communication between the Warbler and Fashionista pretty soon and Kurt didn't really know what to say. They hardly ever talked about Blaine's online friend anymore. Mostly because Blaine stopped talking about it. This was good news to Kurt. It meant that Blaine was liking real Kurt more and more.

 **Fashionista8**

 _Hey, are you online?_

 **Warbler15**

 _Of course, always. What's up?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _We need to talk._

 **Warbler15**

 _Uh-oh, am I in trouble for something?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _Haha, no but I do need to talk to you. I love our friendship and how we can always talk to each other about anything. One of my favorite things is telling you about my day and hearing about yours. Which is why this sucks so much. I don't think I can talk to you on here anymore. It's nothing about you, it's my own personal thing. But you can message me about anything, ANYTHING, if you ever need to talk. I'll miss you but this is for the better. I'm sorry._

Kurt knew it sounded lame. He had this whole speech prepared in his mind but this was all he could think of in that moment.

 **Warbler15**

 _…_ _..I don't get it. What happened?_

 **Fashionista8**

 _I can't explain really but I won't be online anymore. I can't._

 **Warbler15**

 _Let's meet._

Kurt starred at the two words for a good twenty minutes. Meet up with Blaine? What would he think? What if he thought Kurt was playing some weird practical joke? Kurt was pretty sure he was in love with Blaine now and if Blaine decided to not have anything to do with Kurt, well that might just break his heart. He hadn't typed anything yet and neither had Blaine. Apparently he really was going to wait for an answer.

Kurt got out a paper and made a pros and cons list. Then he just stared at the paper for five minutes before putting it back in his folder. He then went into Rachel's room and found her Magic 8 Ball. _Should I meet up with Blaine?_ He closed his eyes before turning it over and saw _'_ _ask again later.' Damn!_ Kurt ran back into his room and made a paper fortune teller. _Should I meet up with Blaine?_ On every other side he had written a simple yes or no. This was it. It was literally up to fate now. Whatever the fortune said, Kurt would do.

He counted to 8 and then to 15. He opened the paper with shaking fingers and read: _No._

 _No._ The word kept repeating itself in his head for another five minutes. Kurt then felt a heavy ache in his chest. He wanted Blaine to know the truth. But he also really wanted Blaine to like him. If by some miracle Blaine did say yes to Kurt, they couldn't start their relationship out with a lie. It already was a lie! Every time they talked or hung out together, Kurt was keeping a secret. But fate had spoken.

 **Fashionista8**

 _When?_

Kurt typed so fast and hit send before he could even think it over. He didn't even believe in fate. All he knew was that he felt his stomach twist and his heart fall when he saw that simple ' _No.'_ Meeting would be the right thing to do. Blaine could make his decision on how he felt about Kurt and whatever Blaine decided, Kurt was going to have to be okay with that.

 **Warbler15**

 _Tomorrow. I'm in the school play and we're hosting a sort of end of finals celebration by putting on a preview performance of West Side Story. I won't tell you what character I'm playing, maybe you can guess it ;) After the play, meet me by the backstage door._

Kurt had completely forgotten that they were performing. Between constantly hanging out with Blaine and finishing his finals, he hadn't really had time to think about the performance. It was just a run through with the cast and a few family members. He hadn't even invited his dad for this. It was free and open to anyone who wanted to be there.

 **Fashionista8**

 _I'll be there._

He couldn't really offer more of an explanation than that so he just signed off.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was walking toward the auditorium and stopped when he noticed Blaine. He was standing on the stage looking at the script. He was already in his uniform and his eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. Kurt had felt nervous all last night having barely slept and this morning went by in a haze. But right in that moment, when he saw Blaine, it all went away. He felt nothing but relaxed and calm. Even a bit excited? He wanted the lies to be over and he wanted to confess. Whatever Blaine decided to do was out of his control. Kurt would only continue to hope that Blaine would give him a chance.

"Kurt!" Blaine was staring at Kurt with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited about it!" He tried to show just as much enthusiasm but was failing.

Blaine looked at him questioningly. "Yeah. Even though no one ever shows up for this. But I'm really hoping one person does show up."

Kurt dropped his eyes and sarcastically asked, "Your mom?"

Blaine laughed. "No. My friend is coming."

Kurt still refused to meet Blaine's eyes. "Your internet friend?"

"The very one."

"So you guys are meeting up for the first time then?"

"Yup. He's very excited."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. Was he delusional? Their conversation last night was not at all excitement on Kurt's part. If anything, it had been short and awkward. Maybe he was just trying to not seem pathetic in front of Kurt or something.

"That's great, I'm sure you guys will be great together."

"I'm positive we will. But don't worry Kurt, you're still my best friend." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him.

Kurt felt something twist in his stomach and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the director telling them to get into place.

The play was a success and there were only a few errors here and there. Blaine had been flawless. Kurt had messed up a dance move but it wasn't noticeable. Overall, it was phenomenal. But Kurt didn't care. It was now the moment of truth. Blaine had already left to the dressing room to change and Kurt was supposed to meet him in two minutes for they could officially meet. He was suddenly very nervous and started sweating. A million thoughts were running through his head. But in the end, he just pictured beautiful Blaine and his wide smile and sparkling eyes. Those eyes are what gave Kurt courage to stand in front of the backstage door. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The door handle started to turn slowly and Kurt's heart started pounding in his chest. The door opened to reveal…a bouquet of roses. Kurt stared at them wide eyed. The man holding the flowers lowered the flowers to reveal his face.


End file.
